Dral
Dral is the god of both Magic and Poetry. Other Names Watae (Normearc), Ogwn (Cymuria), Mar’kin (Mizania), The Mage, The Lord of Magic, The Eye of Dral. The Lord of Essence. Aspects Magic, Prophecy, Poetry True Form Dral appears as a tall and thin man in flowing white robes. He has a third eye in his head (sometimes purple, sometimes green). Other Forms Watae, the runelord: A wizened man, with one eye, and black robes embroidered with runes. Ogwn: A druid, covered in spiral tattoos, and wearing armour of wood. Mar’kin: A man with an owl’s head, wearing a necklace with a million pearls. Myth Dral is the god of Magic, and most beloved of the gnomes and mages of the world. He was the most gifted in the Song of Creation, and his words carried immense power. The son of Eleniel and Vinwe, and brother of Gurthil, he was the most powerful of the Gods at controlling the essence, at creating, adapting and destroying with his words of power. He is the favourite of Danu, the Great Goddess. His Tower of Runes is located on the lowest branches of the Tree of Light, where he spends his time creating new spells and runes of power. Dral, who gave magic to the world, was also responsible for inventing writing, adapted from his father Vinwe’s oral language. He knew his words carried immense power, and sought to contain that power permanently-thus he invented the great Runes, still in use by the Elves, Dwarves and Northmen. The master of words, he also invented poetry. His poems of power were reputedly so potent that they could reveal to him the future of Gaiana (in addition to what he learnt during the creation). According to legend, it was Dral who taught the gifts of magic to the Elves who, in turn, passed it onto Mankind. Dral sought to teach the Elves only a little, to prevent corruption. Yet Gwyllion, his student, betrayed him, stole his magic, and trapped him in a magic emerald, where he still dwells today. Occasionally, from his prison, he feels fit to reveal some of prophecies to the world- often in the form of visions or poems. For that reason he is considered a guardian of secrets. Unlike his brother Gurthil, however, his visions are merely prophecies, not fate, and can be changed should the right factors be met. Dral is considered to have two aspects- creation and destruction. When his third eye is purple he is creating, and when it is green he is destructive. His worshippers often worship one or the other aspect, though a few of the more wizened mages know that both aspects are necessary for balance. Other Manifestations 'Watae-' Watae is the Normearcan god of prophecy, who sacrificed an eye in order to see the future more clearly. He is also the inventor of runes, and the god who taught the Seidr priestesses their magic. He often walks the earth, speaking in riddles that no one understands, riddles which reveal the future. His rune-staff contains the secrets of the God, and carries immense power. Legend says that if it is ever broken, man-kind will cease to be. 'Ogwn-' Ogwn is the Cymurian god of magic. It is he who taught the Cymurians their magic Ogyna script, and who ordered the great henges erected as calendars. He taught the druids magic, and astronomy and how to talk to trees. He is revered as the First Druid, and the Shepherd who brought the Kaltoi east. He is also credited with having invented and written down the Tales of the Otherworld, stories of great power which reveal magic to Druids. He is believed to have meditated for so long he changed into an oaktree, and now oaks are worshipped as the most kingly and wisest of trees. 'Mar’kin-' The Mizanian Guardian of Magic. Mar’kin is a spirit who taught the Warrior-Priests magic, and guards its secrets jealously. Anyone not chosen by Mar’kin who wields magic will be punished- his soul his dragged from his body and imprisoned forever in the Mar’ka’num, the necklace he wears around his neck. The Mar’ka’num has a million pearls, which store the tortured souls. The body of the punished is destined to walk the earth as a zombie. The Mizanians both respect and fear magic, and reserve its use only for their priests, who have been chosen to wield the gift. Category:Dral Category:Gods Category:Tolton Category:Religion Category:Order of Dral Category:Gnomes Category:Mages